1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable surgical instruments and, more particularly, to portable surgical instruments that utilize a handpiece configured to house a battery and/or battery assembly and releasably couple to the portable surgical instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Portable surgical instruments are known in the medical arts. Portable surgical instruments overcome some of the drawbacks that are typically associated with surgical instruments that draw power from electrical outlets. That is, outlet driven surgical instruments utilize power cords that may create tripping and/or entanglement hazards in an operating room environment.
Typically, the portable surgical instrument includes a battery or battery assembly that is configured to removably couple or “latch” to the portable surgical instrument. In an ideal scenario, the battery or battery assembly remains coupled or “latched” to the portable surgical instrument during the entirety of the surgical procedure. Unfortunately, and in certain instances, the battery or battery assembly sometimes has to be uncoupled or “unlatched” from the portable surgical instrument during the surgical procedure. For example, the battery or battery assembly may have to be unlatched from the surgical instrument for sterilization (or re-sterilization), charging (or recharging), etc.